There is always Love in Pain
by GM Vongolainator
Summary: Mammon and her sister are being abused by their own family. Will Mammon get the chance to feel love? Or will she only know the feeling of pain. Mammon x Fong, B26, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting another story. This time a Female Mammon.**

**Warnings: Female Mammon, cursing, probably OOC.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Mammon sighed as she got up for school, already knowing that it was going to be another painful day.

"Mu~" Was all she said as she went for her usual clothes, the black coat and hodie. She walked down the stairs only to frown.

_'Their awake already.' _Mammon thought before her eyes widened. _'If they are then that means-' _

Mammon quickly ran back up the stairs and into her little sister's room.

"Chrome!"

There was a soft shuffle of clothes before a purple head popped out from the closet. "I'm fine."

Mammon sighed in relieve. "I thought for sure that they got you."

"No I managed to hide before that could reach my room." Chrome said. Her school was required to wear a uniform, it was a long white button up shirt that was tucked in the black skirt. She had to wear a black vest over the white shirt and a ribbon as a tie.

"Alright let's go, I'll walk you to school." Mammon said.

"Okay." Chrome stepped out of the closet and grabbed her bag.

They quietly walked out of the house, making sure that they were not seen by their parents. As they walked silently some people on the street saw them and decided to throw trash or anything that they could find. Mammon snarled and was about to do something when her sister shook her head.

Chrome lost her left eye by their parents, leaving her with only her right. She new pain better than anyone around them. They both have purple hair, except Mammon's was a little darker, but Mammon has two upside down triangles on either side of her cheeks. A lot of people pick on them because they were 'not normal' people.

They both kept walking to Chrome's school ignoring the insults and trash thrown at them. Mammon looked at the school they were nearing and saw the words 'Namimori High' in front of the school.

"Thanks Mammon." Chrome said as they both stopped in front of the school where a certain head perfect was at. He glared at Mammon who rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you after school or at home." Mammon said as she took her leave, they went to different school's.

"Home." Was all Chrome said before turning to go to her classroom.

Mammon turned to leave too but the perfect said something.

"She's still being bullied."

"I know but I can't do anything since I don't go here."

"I'll make some arrangements for you."

This stopped the cloaked girl.

"You'll what?" Mammon said, thinking she heard wrong.

"I will not repeat myself, herbivore." The perfect said, or more like growled. "Go into the office I shall take care of it all."

Mammon was shocked. "Why are helping me?"

The perfect stayed quiet. "I don't like to be in debt with herbivores."

Mammon made a small 'o'. She thought about it and decided to go for it.

_'This time I will take the chance.' _Mammon thought and went into the school's main office.

The woman in the office looked at her disinterested and went back to her computer.

_'You damn piece of shit.' _Mammon thought but didn't say anything waiting for the skylark.

She smirked at the office woman when Hibari walked in, he started to talk to her about the transfer papers and other stuff. It took less the twenty for her to be registered and that was only because the woman was too scared to tell him no.

"Hn." Hibari said as he handed her the classes and the schedule for the day. "Tetsuya will show you to your classes."

"Hai Kyo-san." Said Tetsuya. He looked at Mammon, "This way Mammon."

"Mu~" She looked at her classes.

1. Homeroom

2. Math

3. History

4. Art

Lunch

5. English

6. Science

7. P.E.

Yea, this was her new schedule and school. She shivered as she knew this was not a good day.

"Here we are Mammon." Tetsuya said. He opened the door and walked up to the teacher.

"Alright."

Mammon stood by the door not knowing what to do.

"Mammon."

She looked up.

"I'll pick you up after class to show you your next class."

"Mu~ fine."

Mammon nodded to show her gratitude and looked at the teacher.

"Welcome my name is Irie Shoichi but you can call me Shoich. Will you like to present yourself to the class." Shoichi said.

Mammon walked to the front of the classroom.

"My name is Mammon, anyone who asks a question will have to pay me money for the answer." Mammon said as she crossed her arms and waited for the questions. She smirked as nobody raised their hands.

"U-Um why don't you take a seat next to..." Shoichi looked around the classroom.

"Next to me, Mr. Red head, a monotone voice said as a pale hand was raised.

Mammon quickly turned to the voice, _'It couldn't be could it?' _Mammon thought. It was true, their sitting all by himself was a teal haired teen with two upside down teal triangles. He had on the male uniform on the school.

"Alright go sit next to Fran." Shoichi said.

Mammon walked to the seat and sat down on his right.

"What are you doing here Mammon." Fran said as he looked at her.

"Decided to change school's."

"Oh."

They kept talking to each other since it was just homeroom. When the bell rang Tetsuya showed up and saw Mammon talking with Fran, he then left after the teal head said he will show her around.

"What's your next class?" Fran said.

"It's math with," She checked the name. "Mr. Spanner."

"Oh I have that class, we can just walked together." Fran said as they both started walking. It was cut short when three weird shaped knife's passed Mammon only to hit Fran on the arm.

"Ah."

"Ushishishi."

Mammon looked ahead and saw a man with blond hair covering his eyes and a girly crown on his head. He was also wearing the male uniform.

"Senpai that hurts." Fran said, no emotion on his face and tone.

"The prince could care less, peasant." The blond said, doing his weird laugh.

"More like fake prince." Fran said as he took the knifes out and bended them, tossing them to the floor.

The blond immediately frowned, "Don't throw them to the floor."

Fran ignored him and continued walking. "As I was saying Mammon, Spanker is a good teacher just do as he says and he won't send Gola Mosca after you."

"Gola Mosca?" Mammon said as she walked with him, ignoring the blond.

"Oi don't ignore the prince peasants." He said as he walked with them.

"Oh the fake prince is walking with us?" Fran said as he looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

The blond twitched and reached for his knifes. "I'm not a fake prince, peasant. Who's the cloaked peasant."

Mammon twitched. "I am no peasant, Blondie. And if you want my name you have to pay me."

"Blondie?" The blond said, as he threw the knifes at Mammon.

Mammon saw them coming and decided to move out-of-the-way. "Watch where you throw those things, _Blondie._"

"Ushishishi, looks like the peasant knows how to play."

"Senpai please stop harassing Mammon." Fran said as he walked into the classroom and took his usual seat.

Mammon ignored the blond and sat down next to Fran.

When the bell rang Spanner got up to introduce Mammon who said the same thing like the previous class.

"Alright let's get started, everyone get out your math books."

This is how the rest of class went, when it was lunch she went to the roof. Fran said he will meet her there just as long as they don't get caught with 'I will bite you to death-san' as he named Hibari.

_'Maybe I should go visit Chrome?'_ Mammon said as she remembered her schedule. She decided stopping by will help. Mammon found Chrome surrounded by three men who were 'nicely' asking for her lunch.

"Give it to us now brat." The first one said.

"And if you do then we _may _let you off the hook." Said the second one.

"If you don't hurry then you will go home with more bruises than last time." The third one said.

"B-But..." Chrome began.

"Did you not hear us give it to me." Yelled the first one. He put his fist in the air, ready to punch.

Mammon's blood began to boil.

_'Nobody and I mean _NOBODY _messes with my sister.'_ Mammon thought as she ran, dropping her stuff, and tackled the guy who was about to punch Chrome.

"What the-" The first man could not finish as Mammon tackled him to the floor, making the air leave his lungs.

"BOSS." Cried his men.

Chrome's only eye widened as she saw the familiar cloak. "M-Mammon."

The two turned to look at her, anger in their eyes. "You know the bitch."

Chrome turned to look at them with fear in their eyes.

"Run Chrome." Mammon yelled as she punched the man she pinned to the floor. The man tried to punch her but was knocked out when Mammon punched him hard enough.

The other two decided to help their boss, the second one grabbed he by the arms while the third one punched Mammon on the face.

"You bitch." The third one said.

Mammon winced but didn't give them the pleasure to hear her scream.

"Run Chrome!"

"B-But..." Chrome said, her eye in fear, "I can't leave you alone."

Chrome reached into her bag and got out her only weapon. _'I'm sorry Mammon I have to use it.'_

When she was about to bring it out a figure ran out and stopped the fight.

"That is enough." The man said.

Mammon looked up from her position and saw a man with a long braid that passed his waist. _'Who...'_

"I-It's Hibari!"

"Crap run."

The man holding Mammon let go of her and they both grabbed the boss and ran for their lives.

Chrome ran to her sister. "Mammon, are you alright."

"Fine."

The person turned, purple met with red eyes.

Chrome looked at the raven haired person. "Thank you, Hibari-san."

Mammon looked surprised. "Hibari-san?"

"Yes, but my name is Fong." The person said.

Mammon thought for a second. "I didn't know Kyoya had an older sibling?"

Now it was Fong's turn to look surprised.

"You know my brother?"

"Yea."

"Mammon!"

The three turned to look at the sound where the voice came from.

It was Fran and the 'prince'.

"What happened I thought-" Fran stopped when he saw the bruise on Mammon's cheek. "Who did it."

"No one." Mammon said as she got up.

"Don't-"

"Why don't we all go somewhere else." Fong suggested.

They all nodded but Chrome grabbed the cloak making Mammon turn to look at her.

"Thank you Mammon."

Mammon smiled a rare smile and patted Chrome's head.

"Anything for my sister."

This made the three stop.

"Sister?" Fran said. "You never told me you had a sister."

"Never came up." Mammon said shrugging her shoulders.

"M-My n-name is C-Chrome, it's a pleasure to m-meet y-you." Chrome said looking down with a blush.

Mammon looked at her sister, but froze when she felt a wet cloth on her face and a warm hand. She looked up and saw the person from earlier.

"It will help the swelling." Fong said with a killer smile.

"Uh, thanks." Mammon said as she reached up to hold it. When she reached up her small soft hand grasped the larger hand, Mammon was thankful she had the hood or else he would have seen the blush.

Fong blinked but said nothing as he let go of the cloth. "Well I have to go, my friends are waiting for me."

"Ok." Came from Fran as Bel, she finally got his name, looked away not interested. Chrome smiled at him and nodded.

Mammon just nodded at him. Only one thought passed through her head.

_'Why is my heart picking up?' _Mammon said as she clutched her chest.

* * *

**Please tell me how I did and if I should continue the story. If I do then tell me who should stick with Mammon. I was thinking either Fong, Skull or Reborn. I'm not sure yet so please tell me. Also fell free to point out any of the mistakes I did.**

**This story may be a short one depending on who Mammon will stick with.**

**Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Valentine's is almost here."

"Yea, in ten more days!"

"Who's your Valentine."

"Yamamoto as always."

"Gokudera!"

"Oh no who do you think you are thinking he's for you."

"What about you, what makes you think Gokudera will choose you."

"If he ever dates you it be like dating a damn wall."

"Excuse me."

Chrome sighed as she heard about all this since she is sitting next to the girls. She blushed when they said her crushes name.

"Alright you all can have Yamamoto and Gokudera while I get Mukuro."

"That's it bitch get ready to be knocked out."

"My fist will be your faces best friend you damn whore."

Chrome decided it was best to step out of the classroom if she wanted to go home free of bruises. She only got out of her seat when she was thrown back from the person being thrown at her.

"Ah!" Chrome said as she fell on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry- oh wait never mind it's just the one-eyed weird girl." The girl said as she turned back her attention on the fight, shoving her way through.

Chrome looked down when she heard the girl say that, it's not like she didn't have any feelings. She is human after all not some robot.

"That's enough everyone to your seats." Said their science teacher. "We will have a new project. This has been discussed with the School board, and your Parents."

Then a girl raised her hand and the teacher called on her to ask.

"Mr. Lancia what is the project going to be about?"

"Well I'm glad you asked. Since there is a lot of pregnancy going around, the School Board decided to do a project. The project will be based on you guys being partnering up with someone else and taking care of a real life baby. Everyone will have their name picked randomly and no one will be allowed to change their partner."

"Will we be pared with someone in this class?"

"Maybe, the whole school's are doing this so you maybe stuck with someone from a different class and year." Lancia said. "Also other schools are doing this so don't be afraid of walking out with the baby. Lastly some of you may receive more than one, just to let you know before hand."

"What!"

"Not fair."

"I can barley stand one sibling let alone two or three."

"Alright now let me read the names."

This went on for a long time until it reached five certain names.

"Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi."

The two glanced at each other, one glared while the other smiled.

"Kurokawa Hana with Sasagawa Ryohei."

"WHAT!" Hana yelled slamming her hands on her desk.

"Be quiet Hana or you'll be in detention now back to the list Sawada Tsunayoshi with Reborn."

Many of the girls glared at the brunet in jealousy and hatred.

"And finally Dokuro Chrome with..." Lancia stared at the paper with worried eyes. He looked up at the girl and smiled a worried one. "Hibari Kyoya."

Silence, this was the teachers most favorite time of the day but just not today.

Everyone then brusted out laughing except for Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Hana and Kyoko.

"I feel sorry for her."

"Yea.

"Looks like someone else took my job of being a wall."

Chrome looked down in embarrassment. She blushed a deep red, excusing her self she went to the bathroom.

**Mammon**

Mammon was pissed here she was in her third period talking about who knows what, but the girls behind were talking shit about her.

"Like really, who does she think she is."

"I know, talking to Fong."

"We should teach her a lesson."

"Like totally."

"I say after school."

"Yea."

Mammon was already to beat the living lights out of them but stopped when Fran gave her the look.

"Alright listen up I have the list of who is with who in the project."

Everyone sat sill to listen for their name, some thinking about being with their 'destined' ones while others looked like they don't give two shits.

"Fran with Belphegor."

"Crap."

"Ushishishishi~" Bel laughed as he stabbed- I mean poked Fran with his sharp knife. "Looks like we are together."

"I feel sorry for you Fran." Mammon said.

"Oi, you are supposed to feel sorry for the prince not the peasant." Bel said as he took out more knife's.

"Mammon Dokuro and Fong."

"Shit." Was all Mammon could say as the glares on her back got more fierce and dangerous, some even leaked the promise of death.

**Time Skip to Lunch~**

Mammon met up with Chrome, Fran and Bel. They were once again eating on the roof.

"So..." Fran said trying to make conversation but failed as he did not know what to talk about.

"Ushishi, who did you get as a partner pineapple girl." Bel said as he twirled a knife around.

"U-Um... H-Hibari-i K-Kyo-oya." Chrome said as she looked down to stare at the floor with a light blush.

All pair of eyes, and covered eyes, turned to look at her in shock and disbelief.

"No way."

"The guy with teething problems."

"Ushishi~"

Chrome looked down and began to eat the food that Mammon managed to make before being kicked out.

"Mammon aren't you going to eat." Fran said as he finally notice that one of the members didn't have food with them.

"No I'm not hungry." Mammon said but was interrupted when her stomach betrayed her.

"H-Here I'll share my food with you." Chrome said as she sat closer to the cloaked woman. Mammon just sighed and agreed to.

The door to the roof opened and in came three people, Chrome noticed that it was the three from her class that never talked to her.

"Oh its Dokuro, Fran, Bel and the cloaked person." Yamamoto said.

"Tch."

"Ah, d-do you m-mind i-if we eat here." Tsuna said in a quiet and shy voice.

"U-Um..."

"No go ahead." Fran said.

"You'll have to pay me later." Mammon said as she munched on a piece of bread.

"Ushishishi, as long as you treat the prince nicely." Bel said.

"Ahahaha...?" Yamamoto said in an uncertain way.

Mammon thought it was about time to go do something for her sister.

"Chrome I'll be back I need to go buy some Strawberry milk." Mammon said as she got up and left the room.

"Ushishi I'm going." Bel said as he too got up and left after Mammon.

"I'll stay with you Chrome." Fran said as he went back to eating.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto sat down next to the purple haired teen and began eating, they tried to get the girl involved in the conversation which made Fran smile.

_'Is this what Mammon wanted to happen.' _Fran thought.

**Mammon and Bel **

Mammon was getting irritated with all the stares she was receiving from the people in the hallways and cafeteria. She finally exploded.

"Stare any longer and you will have to pay the fee for staring."

This had everyone turning to look the other way.

"That's what I thought." Mammon said as she walked to a snack bar stand and ordered a strawberry milk shake.

"And the prince will have a water bottle." Bel said.

"Wait what-"

"Here you go, that'll be $3." The small woman said.

Mammon got out her wallet and noticed she only had a dollar.

"..."

"Here you go." Bel said as he gave her the money.

He took the drinks and gave Mammon hers.

"You didn't have to." Mammon said as she shook hers before drinking.

"Ushishi now I want something in return." Bel said as they walked back to the roof top.

"What is it." Mammon said raising her eyebrow, already knowing what the question is.

"Does Froggy have an interest in men."

This made the purple haired girl lose her step.

"W-What?"

"I'm not repeating myself peasant."

"Well last time I checked he was interested in a boy when we where in middle school."

"So I do have a chance."

"Um sure." Mammon said as they stepped on the roof only to see Chrome being involved in a normal conversation.

Mammon smiled at that liking the way Chrome smiled and giggled when the silver-haired teen fought with the black-haired teen.

The duo sat quietly and watched the bickering.

"You guys sound like an old married couple." Fran said in his monotone voice.

The two bickering went quiet, one blushed the other also blushed but was angry at being caught.

"Ah, does the cat-like the dog?" Fran said.

"N-NO! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS FRAN." Yelled Gokudera.

"Haha don't be mean to mean Gokudera." Yamamoto said.

Chrome and Tsuna just watched the scene play, Mammon and Bel also watched but made their own comments here and there.

"The prince says the get together by the time the projects over." Bel said.

"I say during the project." Mammon said as she drank some of her drink. She let out a content sigh when she felt the coolness of the drink go down her throat.

"Ushishi 20 no higher or lower."

"Cheap." Mammon said.

On Bel's head you can see an angry tick mark.

"THAT DOES IT-"

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori I shall Bite You To Death." A voice lased with venom and annoyance came from the roof door.

"HIEE! HIBARI!"

"Tch."

"Hahaha, yo Hibari."

"Ah, it's the guy with teething problems."

"Skylark."

Mammon just nodded at him and went back to eat, Chrome was shaking in fear and panic was in her eyes.

Hibari nodded back and turned his steel grey eyes to Chrome before 'biting' Gokudera and the others. Chrome turned to look away while Mammon and Bel watched.

"Chrome Dokuro, follow me." Hibari said as he walked away cleaning the blood of his tonfa's with a tissue.

"Hibari do something to injury her and _I _will be the one biting you." Mammon said to the perfect making him smirk at her.

"Anyways we should head to class the bell is about to ring." Fran said as he got up and walked away like he was never hurt. The others were to sore or to beaten up to move.

It was now PE the class Mammon hated with a passion, the good part is that people she knew is in that class.

"Alright everyone go get changed, Mammon over here." The PE teacher said. Mammon got up to meet the woman.

"Yes."

"I received news of you and so you will not changed but you will take part in the exercise everyday, got that."

"Mu~ Yes Lal." Mammon said as she went back to her spot on the floor, but stood up not wanting to sit down just yet.

Little by little the others came out but the purple haired teen ignored them, that is until someone tapped her shoulder. Looking up she noticed it was the chinese person from the other day.

"Hello remember me, Fong."

Mammon looked at him uninterested but nodded to let him know she remembered him.

"I hope we can get along during this project." Fong said with a smile.

"Sure- wait how do you know my name when I never told you?" Mammon said looking at him uncertainly.

"Oh." Now it was Fong's turn to be careful. "Well one of your friends called you by your name last time we met."

"Yea but you look like the type of person to forget things, like people's name, easily." Mammon said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"U-Um w-well..."

"Ha looks like Fong was caught stocking someone." A teen with black spiky hair said as he came near them.

"Reborn don't be mean." Another teen, female, with long green hair tied in a low pony tail came up to them smacking Reborn on the arm softly.

"Stocking?" Mammon said raising an eyebrow, although no one noticed.

"D-Don't listen to him." Fong said in a hurry voice.

Mammon decided not to say anything and began walking away since they had to run for their warm up. When they were done they went to the baseball courts to play with the other class.

"Mammon?"

Said teen turned to look at the person who called her only to see her sister.

"Chrome, what are you doing here." Mammon said.

"We are going to verse Ms. Lal's class today."

"Oh..."

"Alright let's get going, maggots." A blonde person said. "Lal's class will hit first, my class get into your spots, maggots."

Everyone did as they were told, getting into place and lining up for batting.

"Who's going to go first."

"I don't know I don't want to go against Yamamoto."

"Yea he knows how to pitch."

Mammon's eye twitch.

"What a bunch of sissy's." Mammon said.

"Then why don't you go first."

"Fine if that'll keep your damn mouth shut." Mammon said getting up and heading to the base to bat. She picked up the bat and got into position.

"Haha, looks like we meet again Mammon." Yamamoto said smiling. He also got into position, his warm brown eyes turned sharp and narrow. "Here goes."

Yamamoto threw the ball and Mammon let it pass her, already knowing she would miss it.

"Ha! And you think that you could hit it." The people in her class said as they laughed at her.

Mammon decided to ignore all of them. Fong, Reborn and Luce all looked at the others with a bit of a glare mixed in.

She missed the second one again on purpose.

_'The balls gaining speed with each throw, interesting,' _Mammon thought. She prepared for the last hit timing it perfectly and hit.

A loud smack could be heard from all the court as wood hit the ball, Mammon took the chance of everyone's surprised state and ran around the bases. When she hit third base the people finally snapped back into reality.

"SOMEONE GET THE BALL!"

"HURRY SHE'S ABOUT TO HIT HOME BASE!"

"NO WE ARE TO LATE!"

Mammon already stepped into home base when they threw the ball to the catcher.

"AND SAFE, MAGGOTS!" Came the blonde teacher's excited voice.

Mammon stopped running and bend down hands on her knees, boy was she tired.

_'-Huff- I haven't ran -huff- in a long time. -Huff-' _Mammon thought.

She went to sit down on the end of the bleachers and held her stomach as it started to cramp up.

_'Damn it, it's hurting maybe running this fast isn't the best thing to do.' _Mammon said as she held her stomach and tried to not show pain on her face.

"That was a nice hit." The green haired teen said.

"Thanks...?" Mammon said in an unsure voice.

The game went on for thirty more minutes until the whistle was blown.

"Alright that's all for today everyone go get changed." Came Lal's voice. Everyone eagerly left to the locker rooms.

Mammon went to her spot.

"Mammon your charge has arrived." Lal said as she had something in her hands, she held the thing up. Mammon held her hands out to catch the thing only to stay surprised as the thing was a kid.

"What?"

"This is your charge take care of it." Lal said. "With this you are to leave early with your partner and take care of the kid."

Mammon held the kid and looked down before looking up.

"Ah, is this our charge."

Mammon looked up and was met with red eyes looking down at the kids. The kid looked up and turned the attention to each of them.

"Now to see who the mother and father will be." Fong said as they walked out the school. Not knowing that Mammon was a female and not a male.

"You a girl." The kid said making the teens tense.

"Wait you're a girl." Fong said in shock. He looked at Mammon with disbelief.

"Damn." Mammon said.

* * *

**For **Guest **and **Cool Cupcakes **this will be a Fonxfem!Mammon. Thanks for reviewing the first chapter. I am sorry for not updating, I was asked by the Girls Soccer Team to join and here I am all sore from running. Also I may update on Valentine's day not sure yet but do keep an eye out just in case I do.**

**Please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**For Rica S. K, Cool Cupcakes and Sombrerera Loca this chapter is for you three!**

* * *

Mammon sighed as she and Fong walked to the park since the girl wanted to go play there. She did not expect to see her sister's classmate's and her sister with the perfect.

Chrome turned to look at her then smiled. "Mammon."

"Mu~"

"Let's go."

Mammon and Fong walked over, I-Pin was playing with the other kids in the playground.

"Hey Mammon."

She nodded to them. Fong saw a familiar face he smiled.

"Reborn." Fong said with a respective nod.

"Fong." Reborn said, returning the nod.

Mammon decided to cut to the chase.

"Who did you guys get."

"Tch. We got a brat." Gokudera said.

"No shit." Mammon answered.

"Haha, he's the one in the cow printed suit. His name is Lambo." Yamamoto answered.

"I have the small girl in the white dress, her name's Yuni." Tsuna answered.

"We have the boy with brown hair, his name is Fuuta." Chrome said.

Mammon turned to see the kids. Lambo has black curly hair with green eyes, and as Yamamoto said a cow printed outfit. He looks around five. Yuni has a simple white dress with long green silky hair and wide blue eyes. She looked around seven. Fuuta has short light brown hair with light brown eyes, he has on a green long sleeve sweatshirt with a white button up shirt under. he has blue jeans on and he also looks around seven.

"What about you, Mammon?" Tsuna said.

She decided that she will not make them pay cash just because they are her sisters first friends, that's all.

"She's the one in the red chinese outfit. Her name is I-Pin."

"Ah Mammon."

Said girl turned to see Fran and Bel. Hibari turned and caught sight of Bel and immediately attack to which Bel 'Ushi-ed' and fought with Hibari.

Mammon decided to ask Fran the question instead.

"Who's the kid."

Fran looked down and answered her question.

"His name is Chikusa."

Mammon nodded and looked down at the kid. He has short purple hair and eyes with a bar code on his left cheek. He has on a white shirt with a black jacket and black pants. He also looks like he's seven. Everyone then introduced their 'kid' with the others.

Mammon felt a tug at her cloak. She turned down to see I-Pin.

"Yea."

"I'm hungry." I-Pin said quietly, afraid of being rejected.

Mammon sighed, "Alright let's go."

I-Pin held her arms high so she could be lifted, Mammon held her but didn't know how to. That all changed when Fong came from behind and fixed her arms.

"This arms will go behind her knees and the other arm will come around her back." Fong said as his chest lightly touched her back. Mammon felt a blush rise but didn't say anything.

"Let's go to a restaurant." Mammon suggested as she held I-Pin the way Fong showed her.

"That's fine with me as long as its chinese."

"I-Pin too!"

Mammon said nothing as she made her way to the nearest restaurant.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs." A woman with a traditional Chinese outfit on said as she bowed down. "Shall I show to your seats."

"Xie xie." Fong said with a smile.

The woman looked shock and then smiled, on the way to their seat she talked to Fong in his native language to which he gladly talked to.

Mammon was the only one who didn't understand as for I-Pin she knew what they were talking about and just listened but didn't say anything. she hated to admit it but she was jealous.

"What would you like to order ma'am." The woman said.

"I'm fine just a glass of water." Mammon said.

The woman looked insulted but wrote it down anyways, turning to the small girl she smiled and asked the question.

"Dumplings."

"Alright and you sir?" She said with a seductive smile.

"Green Tea and the Lemon Chicken." Fong said with one of his own smiles.

When she had everything written she left. Fong then turned to looked at her.

"Why did you do that, she was only doing her job." Fong said with a frown.

_'Oh sure smile with her but frown with me.'_Mammon thought.

She turned around so that she could not see his face.

"I act how I want. I don't need you to order me around." Mammon said.

"This isn't like you Mammon."

"Oh please don't start speaking like you know me."

"Mammon do not raise your voice." Fong said as he noticed that the people around them turned to look at them.

Mammon saw the looks and lowered her voice.

"Don't tell me what to do."

I-Pin started to get scared.

"Now look what you are doing, you're scaring I-Pin." Fong said as he tried to stop the trembling girl.

"Here you go your orders." The woman from before said. She then turned to look at Mammon and gave her a dirty look. "Does she always treat you this way, sir."

Fong sighed and went back to speaking in Chinese to her. Mammon felt angry, they were talking about her and he dared to change language right in front of her. She slammed her hands on the table making them quiet.

"I get it I'll leave." Mammon said. "I so very sorry for ruining you day Fong."

She turned to leave, I-Pin stayed but that's not what made her heart clench. It was that Fong never stopped her he just sat there watching her leave.

"If I may make a suggestion," The woman said, when she had Fong's full attention she smiled. "You should leave her."

"I think you have a job to do so please do not tell me what to do." Fong said with a smile. The woman blushed and left quickly.

Fong turned to see the spot where Mammon was, he then turned his attention to I-Pin who ignored him.

"I-pin what's wrong?"

"You hurt mom."

"What? How?"

I-Pin turned to look at him. "You hurt moms feelings and made her cry."

"What?"

I-pin just pointed to the spot where Mammon was at and he saw spots that were wet. Fong's eyes widen.

_'Did I really make her cry?'_ He thought as he saw the tear drops. He grabbed I-Pin and asked for the check when that was done and paid for he left to go look for Mammon.

**Mammon**

Mammon was running but she stopped when it was to hard to see. She stopped at the park at rubbed at them, trying to get them dry as soon as possible.

_'Why am I crying over something like that.'_Mammon thought _'I'm tougher than this. C'mon Mammon stop crying over useless things.'_

When she was done crying she walked to where, her home. It was the only place she knew she could go to when she was sad. Hopefully her parents weren't home or else she will become a punch bag for them. When she was in front of the house she got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

_"Mammon where are you. We need to talk."_Came a voice she did not want to hear right now.

Angry Mammon answered the phone.

"Well I do not want to talk. And do me a favor, erase me number." Mammon said as she hung up. Muttering words like 'damn bastards' and 'don't ever call again' before the door opened. She froze as she felt two piercing eyes glaring into her.

"Well it looks like on of my daughters came home." Her father's voice said. "Will she do."

"As long as she is a virgin, she's good."

Mammon paled, her father was selling her virginity to some random stranger.

"She is, I mean no one will ever have sex with her."

"Except me." The man said, turning to look at Mammon's father he asked. "When does the other one come."

_'Other one?'_Realization hit her in the face. "You will not have Chrome!" She kicked the man in the jewels and ran out the house.

"HEY WAIT!"

"DAMN BITCH IS GOING TO GET IT!"

Mammon kept running, taking out her phone she dialed Chrome's number, waiting for her to answer it.

**Chrome**

Chrome was with everyone, she was glaring daggers at Fong when he finished explaining everything. The kids were playing in another room. She was about to yell at him when her phone went off making everyone in the house turn to look at her.

"Hello."

_"-HUFF HUFF- Chrome."_

"Mammon?" Chrome said. "Is something wrong?"

Fong reached out, saying sorry and put it on speaker so that everyone in the house can hear her voice.

_"Whatever you do, do NOT go to the house."_

"Why not?"

_"Dad is selling our virginity's"_

"What! Are you okay? Did he get you?"

_"No I'm running away from them."_

"Where are you going."

_"To the park. Stay where you're at I'll find a way of out running him then AGH!"_

_"Caught you, bitch."_

_"LET ME GO BASTARD!"_

_"HAHA NO WAY. I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT."_

_"GO TO HELL!"_

_SMACK_

Everyone winced as they heard the sound of skin smacking skin and then the line went dead. Chrome fell to her knees and cried. Her sister was about to get rapped and she can't do a single thing. Tsuna hugged her and tried to comfort her to the best of his abilities. Chrome hugged him and cried in his chest.

Reborn felt angry, no one messes with his comrades and gets away with it alive.

"Alright me, Hibari, and Yamamoto will go and look for her the rest of you stay here." Reborn said.

"Why does the prince stay." Bel said.

"Because I say so." Reborn said. Everyone agreed and no one noticed that some one was missing in the group, some one wearing red.

**Mammon**

Mammon kicked and punched as she tried to get the man off of her. The man laughed at her trying and failing. He ripped of her hood revealing her scared purple eyes and purple bangs.

"Are you scared." He asked her.

"Go to hell." Her voice wasn't the one that betrayed her, no, it was her eyes.

The man laughed in her face before ripping her cloak, showing her in a black tank top that reached her belly button and skin-tight shorts. The man eyed her body hungrily, taking in all the exposed pale skin.

"Such soft pale beautiful skin, untouched, just the way I like it. To bad it's going to be all bruised and tainted by me soon enough." The man said. He also ripped her tank top off and quickly grabbed her chest. Massaging her breast, moaning at the soft skin before unsnapping her bra off. He brought the item to his face and smelled her bra.

"Ah the smell of flowers."

She tried to toss him off but couldn't for he was bigger and heavier than her.

"All you're struggling is making me harder."

Mammon froze at his words, true to his words she felt him. Closing her eyes she cried as she felt him eye her once again. He was reaching down to take her shorts off when a kick sent him flying to the floor.

Mammon opened her eyes to see the man sitting up and holding his head. She turned and her purple eyes widen as she saw Fong pissed off. He went to beat the guy close to death. She took the chance to cover her exposed chest with her arms, she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them.

Her bra laid innocently on the floor though she did not want to grab it because of what the man did to it. She looked up when the noise stopped, purple meeting calm red eyes.

Fong's eyes widen when he saw all the emotion in her purple eyes. Mammon quickly turned away from his eyes, she had a reason for always wearing a hood. Even if she had her voice under control her eyes always gave away her emotions, they betrayed her every single time.

She felt something land on her, carefully pulling one arm away she saw that it was his red robe. Mammon looked up and saw Fong turned away with a light blush on his face. As if sensing her question he answered.

"You should put that on to at least cover yourself." Fong said.

Mammon bit her lip, but put it on. Fong had on his white baggy pants and a white tank top tucked into the pants.

_'Could this day get any worse.' _Mammon thought. Then she felt a drop on her head, she looked up and saw that it was raining.

"We should head back to the others they are worried about you and so is I-Pin." Fong said as he began to walk. Mammon followed but fell on her butt, the reason her legs were still shaking.

Fong sighed but walked over to her. He turned his back to her and signaled for her to get on.

Mammon looked hurt when she saw him sigh as if she was a bother, biting her lips she ignored him and stood up only making it a couple of steps before falling again.

"Why don't you just get on my back it'll make things easier for us." Fong said.

"I won't." Mammon said as she clenched her hands on his robe. "You can go ahead and start walking I'll catch up."

"Just get on-" Fong said as he reached for her only to have his hand slapped away.

"You don't think I can see it right." Mammon said as she felt her eye water. "I can see it perfectly, I'm an annoyance to you aren't I."

Fong could only blink.

"I don't want pity from anyone especially from you. Just say it that you wished you never met me." Mammon said as she tried to wipe her face clean of tears. "You're going to be the same as the others and leave me once you had your fun."

"Mammon what are you talking about."

"You were talking to the woman at the Chinese restaurant about me in Chinese. I may not know any Chinese, but that never stopped me from learning a couple of words. I caught the word annoyance, nuisance and trouble in their." Mammon said.

Fong groaned and slapped his head with the palm of his hand.

"I said that you were none of those. She was saying that you looked like you were an annoyance, nuisance and trouble. I was defending you because she was insulting you." Fong said. "I'm sorry if it sounded like we were talking about you is that why you left crying?"

Mammon blushed as she heard all of this.

_'So it was me that made the mistake, I shouldn't have done that. Now I feel bad.'_ Mammon thought.

Fong looked closely to her eyes watching them change from emotion to emotion.

_'Now I see why she always wears a hood, its to stop people from seeing her eyes. It is dangerous since a lot of people will use it against her.' _Fong thought.

"Shall we get going to the others." Fond said with a smile, despite the rain falling down on them.

"Yea." Mammon said as she once again tried to get up.

"Here."

Mammon looked up and saw Fong with his back turned towards her. This time she took the invitation and got on his back. She could feel his muscles, her arms making their way to his neck.

Fong had his arms hooked around the back of her knees, he pushed her up so that he was holding her thighs. Mammon tightened her arms on his neck, pushing herself closer to him. Her thighs squeezing his waist. Fong blushed as he could feel her breast on his back.

"I'm sorry."

Fong was taken back. "For what?"

"For all the things I did and said earlier."

"It's alright we all make mistakes, we are just human after all." Fong said. He felt warm drops on his neck.

"Thank you." Mammon said as Fong kept walking towards the house.

Fong smiled but said nothing when they got to the house they were completely wet, Chrome hugged her sister and cried asking if she was ok and that if the man did anything to her.

"I'm fine just wet, I need a warm shower." Mammon said.

"I only have one shower." Tsuna said.

"Then why don't you shower first Mammon I could wait." Fong said.

Mammon wanted to say something before going.

"I'll have stop by to leave some clothes for you." Tsuna said.

Mammon nodded before leaving.

"Now we should probably call the others."

Gokudera got out his phone and called Yamamoto.

"Oi baseball idiot, Fong found Mammon you guys can come back now."

_"Haha we would but Reborn and Hibari are fighting the man right now." _

"What do you mean?"

_"Well we found the guy who tried to rape Mammon so Reborn and Hibari are beating him."_

"Oh, tell them to throw a punch or two for me." Gokudera said, Yamamoto said ok before hanging up.

"Well I have two extra rooms one for someone the other for the kids. They can squeeze in the bed together." Tsuna said.

"Hm, how about we let everyone get here before deciding what to do." Fong said as he stood in the doorway.

They agreed, so they started to talk among themselves before Tsuna left to leave clothes for Mammon. A couple more minutes later, came Tsuna and Mammon. She was wearing a black shirt and grey sweat pants. She had on a towel to cover her eyes.

"You're up next Fong." Tsuna said.

"Sure." Fong said as he stepped around and walked to the shower.

When everyone was present they all decided to see who was going to stay with who.

"I live a couple of streets away from here, my apartment has two rooms." Fong said.

"I know I'll stay here." Reborn said.

"Me and the frog will stay at the prince's house." Bel said as they made their leave. "We'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Tch."

Hibari got up and left taking Fuuta and Chrome. Mammon was about to say something but thought otherwise. She knew Hibari and he was the kind that didn't make those kinds of moves but she did warn him.

"Well I think it's time for us to leave as well." Fong said. "I-Pin."

"Yes." She came out with Lambo.

"It's time for us to go home."

"Okay, we come back tomorrow?"

"Yes we will come back tomorrow." Fong said.

The three left the house since Yamamoto and Gokudera will be staying in the extra rooms. As they got there I-Pin hugged herself.

"Here." Mammon said as she held I-Pin in her arms to keep her warm.

"Thank you."

When they reached Fong's apartment, Fong opened the door and let them in.

"You can take the bed I-Pin can have the other one. I'll sleep on the couch."

Mammon, who had a jacket with a hood covering her eyes, raised an eyebrow. "Me and I-Pin can share a bed and you can have your room."

"I know we can do that but there have been some cases where kids have died by being squished to death." Fong said.

Mammon thought about it before nodding. Fong showed I-Pin to his room and made sure to leave the door opened for her whenever she wanted to get out. He then showed Mammon to the guest room which she quickly made herself comfortable. Fong then got some thing out of the closet and made his way to the couch.

It was around two in the morning when Mammon woke up. She had a nightmare where the man from earlier really did rape her. She got out of bed and walked out the door making it to the living room.

"Mammon."

Said girl almost tripped. "Y-Yea."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

Fong got up and walked towards her. "Nightmare."

"Yes."

He grabbed her hand and walked her to the couch.

"What are you doing." Mammon said.

"You're going to sleep with me it's the only way to stop the nightmares."

"Then the bed should be enough."

Fong stopped and made his way to the bed. Opening the door wider they walked in and layed down. Fong on his back while Mammon was using his arm as a pillow. She cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes ready for the sleep to take her.

* * *

**I am so very sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks to all my reviewers, follows, favorites and to those who are just reading.**

**Should it have been a rated M or not.**

**Sombrerera Loca: Thanks for your support.**

**Cool Cupcakes: Thanks, its late but none the less here.**

**Rica S. K: I know the feeling.**

**Please review!**


End file.
